Bloodshed
by Silver C. Star
Summary: Draco and Hemione are in love but there is just one problem......
1. Default Chapter Title

**Bloodshed Part 1 the threat**

A/N: Well I told you I was going to have a new series so here it is. It's Draco and Hermione. I will continue this story unlike Letters to Cleo. I hope this one is good. But I will only know that if you all review. See I need reviews. I live off of them. So please. I am begging you to review my story. And on a more personal note Willow I am Sooooooo sorry about the fish. I will get you a new set of Draco and Spike. OK? Well anyhoo you can all read the story now I'm done talking...or in this case typing. Ok I'll stop now. Review...Review...Review...

The trees of the frost loomed around her. She ran as fast as she could. She was scared of what had or might happen. A tree branch grabbed the sleeve of her Hogwarts robe and like it had reached out with it's spiny had and seized her. She ran still. The branch dragged down her skin cutting a large gash in her arm. She had no time to think of that now. 

" Draco?" she called into the endless blackness before her. She heard a noise behind her and spun around. She saw nothing. She stared to run again. Why had Draco run in here? Why had he run from her? She heard a noise like crying a little ways in front of her. She ran hared. Her muscles begged for air. She reached a clearing. And there he was. Draco was on the ground crying. She slowly bent down next to him. She placed her small hand on his broad shoulder. He jumped at her touch.

" Draco, why did you run? I never got to answer you?" She asked stroking his silver hair.

" Because I knew someone as beautiful and wonderful as you could never love any one like me." He sobbed.

" How do you know?" She asked putting his head in her lap.

" Because like every other girl you like Harry Potter," He wiped the tears from his eyes, ' and you a Gryffindor. A Mudboold Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. So is my family." 

" Well I'm not like every other girl now am I?" He looked at her questioningly. 

" Why?" He asked. She kissed his forehead.

" That's why." She stood and went to help him up. He looked at her in surprise as she pulled him up. He slid his arm around her waist as they walked back to the castle.

Lucius Malfoy stepped out form behind the trees.

" That Mudblood better stay away from my son or there will be bloodshed." He watched them leave.

End of part 1

A/n: Well I know that it was short I promise to make the next one longer and better. But please review.


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Bloodshed part 2 Ron's angry speech.**

A/N: Well here it is part 2. I think that was the fastest I have ever updated. :: Through arms in the air in celebration:: Go me! :: Lowers arms slowly:: Sorry I'll stop now. Thanks to all who reviewed my last story. Reviews are always a pulse. Now I have a challenge for you. 100 points and a cookie for anyone who can guess who's speech and what it is from (150 And 2 cookies if you can guess what episode.) Ok now on top the story. And remember Review, review, review. 

" I knew it! I knew it! Well, not 'knew it' in the sense of having the slightest idea, but I knew there was something I didn't know. You to were fighting way to much. It's not natural." Ron screamed at Hermione.

" I know it's weird…" Hermione started.

" Weird? It's against all laws of the Gods and man! It's Malfoy! Remember the we hate Malfoy club of which you have no part in but of which I am the treasurer." Ron's face was turning rather pink from lack of air.

" Look I was going to tell you." She tried again.

" Gee, what stopped you? Could it be shame?" Ron asked in a snide voice.

" Ron calm down. First there are a things you would and could never understand. Now I know you don't like this but…"

" Don't like it?" He asked her, " Don't like it? Hermione this is Draco Malfoy we are talking about here. It's not like the boy has a hidden sensitive side." Ron inhaled deeply.

" Ron deal with it. He dose have a sensitive side. He also promised me that he would stop being as mean to you guys." She was trying to stay calm.

Harry who had said nothing finely spoke. " Hermione his father is a death eater. He is just using you to get to me. I'm sorry but I forbid you to see him" At this Hermione burst out laughing.

" You…are…for…forbidding me to see him? Harry you may be the boy who lived and you may be one of my bestfriends but you can't forbid me to see him" She regained her cool.

" Herm he's just using you to get to me. Please believe me." Harry begged.

" No Harry your wrong. I'm sorry." She turned on her heels and walked to the girls dormitory. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

" There wrong. He would never." She flopped on her bed. She was almost asleep when she herd a light tapping at her window. She stood to find an owl there. She let him in. Removing the letter she opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_

I need to meet you. Meet me by the broom shed at 7.

Forever yours

Draco Malfoy

She lay back down and closed her eyes. She tough of Ron and Harry She tough of the looks on there faces. The two faces of her two friends she could not live with out.

End part two

A/N: 100 points and a cookie for anyone who can guess who's speech and what it is from (150 And 2 cookies if you can guess what episode.). Well that's all. Review, Review, Review. I will love all who review. 


End file.
